


Forever Home

by CheeWrites



Series: Protection Squad [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Hybrid Reader, F/M, Family Reunion, Happy Ending, Read Protection Squad first, Sequel, Supportive Relationship, but it's not a sad story, referenced suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: You and Yoongi return to the place that plays a crucial part in both of your pasts.(This is not a standalone story. Read "Protection Squad" to understand this.)





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to post this for literal months but kept forgetting, oops
> 
> Read the prequel first! It's important to the story! 
> 
> To anyone that has already read Protection Squad, sorry this took so long to upload.

How long had it been since he had last been here by his own choice? He'd like to pretend he hadn't the faintest idea. He'd like to pretend that he hadn't an aversion to this place. This month. This day. For the most part, he could pretend and fool most people, even himself, into believing he didn't care anymore. But the fact is, it had been exactly seven years to the day and he could never forget it.

"You know, we don't have to go...there." You announced from your seat in Yoongi's car. Your eyes hadn't once left his figure, his features since crossing the threshold into the town. His town.

It was his idea from the beginning, to return there. He tried to go without you. He tried to prevent further pain in your heart. But you were adamant. You were going to go with him. He needed you. You needed him. It was as simple as that. And he couldn't argue anymore.

You had been right, he did need you, more than he had verbally admitted which was a lot. He needed you by his side to even set foot in the car that morning. He needed your hand in his when he pulled over only ten minutes after starting the drive with panic and pain thick in his veins. He needed your presence to ground him when he started to recognise buildings, streets from his childhood, places with memories that clawed inside his mind.  
He needed you. And sometimes, he really wished he didn't.

"I need to. I don't want you to." He replied softly. You both knew the destination you meant. It was a place of relevance to you both. Yoongi hurt twice as much as you but the second time always hurt more when it resurfaced in his mind.

"We both need to stand there." You informed, finally looking away from him to look out the window. "We need the closure."

He couldn't argue.

It was obvious Yoongi tried to drag out the distance to the destination. It was obvious he wanted to give you, give him, more time. Time for what though, he wasn't sure. No matter how long he left it, it would still bring back dark memories to the surface. It'd still hurt as much if it took an hour or a year.

Despite all this, despite what you both knew in your hearts and minds, neither of you could make yourselves move.

The car had long been turned off, the key held tight in Yoongi's hand and the engine cold yet you both still stared out the windshield at the brick wall in front of you, only a path between you.

"We need to get out." You murmured. Yoongi hummed in agreement. Still, neither moved.

Surprisingly, Yoongi was the one that climbed out first, despite all his attempts to prolong the inevitable, he was the first to face it.

And despite your insistence that you needed to do this, you didn't move until Yoongi had your door open and a hand outstretched.

Fingers interlocked, shoulder to shoulder, you both stared over the wall down at the expanse of murky liquid that had called to you in your darkest times.

"I...I want to sit on the wall." You announced with a small tremor to your tone.

"Me too."

"We'll be okay...right?"

"We have each other now." That was all he needed to say.

The next time your fingers found one another, your bodies were both seated on the wall with feet dangling down over the water.

"I walked this bridge every time I visited my first girlfriend." He announced quietly.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen." Your lips turned up at the thought of young Yoongi trekking across town to visit his first girlfriend. "We lasted all of six weeks."

"Impressive for a fourteen-year-old." You teased and he chuckled softly. "I hope you didn't promise her forever like you have me."

"Maybe...I was young and stupid...I don't remember." He pulled your connected hands onto his lap to wrap his free hand over the top of yours, fingers dancing over your knuckles tenderly. "I'm not anymore."

"Young? Definitely? Stupid? Debatable." You giggled when he sent you an unimpressed look. But his smile broke through as it always did when he was blessed with your smile, your laugh, your happiness. He was blessed often all thanks to his own existence.

"I'm trying to share my young troubled years with you and you make remarks."

"I'm sorry." You shuffled closer to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I can't help it."

"I know, you're a terrible person."

"I know." You grinned. "But you're just as bad."

"I know." He grinned. "I'm glad you came. I wish you didn't have to face this again so soon, it's been five months for you, it's not long enough."

"I think that whole ordeal was more traumatic for you. It stills feels like a dream to me, an awful dream but one all the same." You turned to look out over the surface of the water. "I can remember it but it's like it wasn't really me, like I witnessed someone else, someone I don't know plummeting from beside them. I don't remember it properly." You sighed and cuddled up to him, a frown on your lips and head tilted onto his shoulder. "You saw me fall, you jumped in after me. You jumped from this bridge for a second time all because of me. I'm sorry. I'll never be able to put into words how fucking sorry I am for making you go through that."

"Stop." Yoongi heard your voice shaking the same way it did every time you thought about his pain during that time, his pain during the first time. "You're here now, I'm here now. We're together. That doesn't matter anymore."

"Then why are we here?" You straightened up to look at him so full of pain and so lost.

"To accept it. To face it." He pressed his lips to yours strongly, conveying his feelings, showing he wanted your pain to go. "To move on, together."

"Together." You mumbled, eyes still closed even though his lips had long left yours. "Forever."

"Forever." He agreed, watching your eyes flutter open to stare at him with nothing but love. The same love that reflected in his own gaze.

For a long time, you both sat there, eyes out on the water, legs swinging idly and curled up into each other until the pain went and then the numbness after until acceptance settled.  
It could've been hours, minutes, days, you didn't know, Yoongi didn't know.

Eventually, you both climbed down and you took his space in the driver's seat of his car while he took your place.  
He didn't complain that you didn't know the town, that you had only gained your license recently. He let you drive him around the town. He told you stories, memories as they came up. He smiled at the good, frowned at the bad. Your features always replicated his without looking at him once.

"I grew up on this street." He announced, swallowing thickly, his story regarding the basketball court you drove by ten minutes previous only just ending.

"I know." You confessed, sucking on your bottom lip. "Molly gave me the address." You slowed down the vehicle until it came to a stop in front of a house that had Yoongi's hands shaking. "I think it's time you let them know you're still alive, Yoongi."

"What if they don't want me anymore?" You reached across to turn his face to you, his fear-filled orbs flitting across your features madly until they settled on your own eyes.

"They're your family, they love you. They miss you. They'll want you. I'll be right by your side. I won't leave you, Yoongi."

Eventually, he nodded.

You let him stay in the car while you got out. He watched you, body trembling, as you walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, not a hint of nerves showing in your entire body.

Yoongi's heart thudded harshly against his ribs when he saw the figure that appeared in the opening doorway.

You spoke, they spoke. You turned while the door remained open, the man still in the doorway, watching curiously.

Yoongi tripped over his own feet as he accepted your hand and climbed out of the car.

It had been seven years and he had changed a lot. But, the man knew who he was instantly. He called his wife over desperately and before Yoongi even made it to the door, the couple were crying hysterically.  
It had been seven years and he had changed a lot but parents can always recognise their child.

Yoongi's cheeks were wet with tears when he was pulled into their arms, his mother sobbing to his chest while his father cried into his hair.

For ten minutes, the three stood there and cried, not once considering if they should move out of view of the neighbours. They didn't care, they had their family back.

Their embrace broke because of Yoongi. He pulled away with struggle, both on his part and his parents to move to your side.

"Thi-this is Y/N." He announced, tears still trickling and voice hoarse.

As Yoongi looked at you, his mother broke out into another stream of sobs before pouncing forward to pull you into her arms.

It was clear as day to her that her son saw his whole life in you. You were the reason he existed. And she just knew that you were the reason she had her son back.

She didn't care who you were before this moment because from this moment onwards, you were her family.

It took a further ten minutes of tears from the four of you before you all made it into the house.

How long had it been since he had last been here of his own choice? He couldn't pretend to not know the answer. He couldn't deny the truth anymore.  
Yoongi hadn't been home in seven years but looking at you, watching you interact with his parents, his heart thudded in his chest and he just knew that his home had been somewhere different for a while.  
Since the moment you stepped into his life, his home had been with you, wherever you wanted to be was where he'd be.  
You were his forever home and he decided never to pretend that he wasn't happy about that.


End file.
